I Like You
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: Short One-Shot/Songfic. Set after War. Non DH compliant. "For them it was simple. It was their way of defining their relationship."


Song: I like you by Lena

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the song.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

Hermione smiled as she looked at the picture of her and Harry that was sitting on her nightstand. It was the one made at their graduation party. The Harry in the picture was first kissing her on the cheek before grinning into the camera and holding up his diploma.

With a last smile at the scene, she went out of her room. She was meeting Harry today. It was a sunny day and they decided to go for a walk, a tradition that had formed during their fourth year. She slipped into her shoes and went out the door, Harry was waiting for her in the park across her flat.

She saw him standing at a park bench, looking for her. When his eyes found her, he gave her a lazy grin. The kind of grin she'd grown to love over the last year. The war was now almost two years ago. Against all expectations, Harry didn't fall into some sort of depression. Harry felt free and everytime he smiled, his happiness and carefreeness was shining through. And that made Hermione even happier.

Over the last year, through their seventh year, she felt their friendship develop into something more, something new to both of them. And she knew that he had noticed as well, because everytime their shoulders or knees brushed when they were close, he gave her that special smile that made his eyes twinkle.

_A thousand bits, a million parts_

_Tiny pieces make your heart._

_I like you_

Hermione ran over to him and he opened his arms to catch her in a tight embrace.

"Hey you." He breathed as he released her.

"Hey." She smiled. Harry grabbed her hand and they began to walk.

"How was your day?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Today was my lazy day. I spent the morning reading. My training starts in a few weeks, so I should take every bit of laziness I can."

Harry chuckled. "Never thought you'd be the kind that likes to be lazy."

"Well, I've never had the time to be lazy. Now I'm making up for it." She stated with a little grin.

_I heard you whistle the song we danced to._

_You remember the smallest details._

_I like you_

"And how was your day? Have you decided what you'll do, yet?" She asked him.

This time Harry shrugged. "Nah. I think I want to stay lazy for a while as well."

She squeezed his hand. "You have every right to."

"Yeah." He smiled. "And since I have enough money to do that for a while, I'm in no rush to find me job just yet."

"Have you been visiting Teddy in a while?" Hermione tucked a strand of her hair back before looking at him again.

Harry nodded. "Saw him yesterday. The little one is growing everyday. I bought him a book about dragons. He liked it."

Hermione smiled. "He's indeed quite cute."

_I like you_

_I like you_

They walked on in silence. Hermione marvelled how his hand seemed to fit perfectly in hers. She interlaced their fingers, causing him to smile down at him. And as he smiled that special smile again, she decided they had to talk.

"Harry?" She started after another moment of silence.

"Hm?" He hummed quietly.

_Our footprints rearranged the leaves. _

_You pulled me tight and said "You see_

_I like you"_

"Do we make something out of this?" She asked, nervously.

"Out of what?" He furrowed his brows in confusion as he looked down at her.

_You wrote your name on my sleeve_

_so I can keep you always with me._

_I like you_

"This." She gestured between them. "Us."

_I like you_

_I like you_

He stopped them and turned to her. Hermione was taken by surprise when Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly.

"I thought we were already making something out of this. You see, I like you." He smiled brightly.

_The creases in the corners of your mouth_

_when they curl into a smile_

_that forms around you like a giant light_

_and warms me from the inside._

Hermione grinned and kissed him again.

_We will grow up but not just yet._

_Stay here longer so we don't forget._

_I like you_

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they resumed walking.

They didn't need to define their relationship. And Hermione knew, they would tell each other that they loved each other soon. But for now, they liked each other and it was enough for this particular moment.

"Harry?" He looked down at her. "I like you, too." He just grinned and pulled her in tighter.

_I like you_

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°


End file.
